Honestly
by TwistedRocketPower
Summary: She loved him. She really did, but she had to move on. At least she had to try. But, when something big happens in her life, she finds herself at his place... at one in the morning... and all she can do is tell him how she honestly feels.


She had spent ten months with him. Ten fun, exciting months that she really did enjoy. And tonight, when she went out to dinner with him, she expected a gift… he told her ahead of time that he had gotten her something… but she never expected a ring. And no, not just_ any_ ring… a special ring. One that comes with a proposal and, if the guy's lucky, a long and happy marriage.

To say she was shocked would be the biggest understatement in history… Okay, maybe not _history_, but pretty darn close.

She sat there for a moment, in deep thought. A million different things running through her mind at the same time.

But, that night, at one in the morning, long after she had given her answer, she sat up in bed. Not wondering if she'd made the right choice, but wondering how she would tell the person she considered her best friend.

She sighed. There was no way she'd be sleeping tonight. She got out of bed and headed out of her apartment, not bothering to change out of her black skull and crossbone pajamas.

She arrived at his house approximately thirteen minutes later. She hesitated at first, but knocked on his door anyway. When he didn't answer, she decided to use her key and let herself in.

Once she had the door opened she crept inside, not wanting to scare him with any loud noises. She quietly closed the door behind her then made her way to his room.

She smiled when she saw him sleeping peacefully in his bed, tucked under the covers. His dog laying right beside him.

_'Some guard dog you are,'_ She thought.

She walked over to him and gently touched his shoulder, "Timmy, Timmy, wake up."

Tim mumbled something inaudible, but somehow still made Abby laugh, "Tim, wake up… Gibbs needs you at work, now!"

Tim's eyes popped open, "I'm coming, Boss!" He said quickly.

"Hi, Timmy," Abby said, waving at him in the dark.

He squinted, "Abby? What're you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"You couldn't call?"

"No."

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Is something wrong?"

"Um, no…"

"Then what did you need to talk about?" He looked over at his clock, then added, "…At one in the morning."

"You need to wake up first. Get on out of bed, I'll make you some coffee."

Tim yawned, "I don't want coffee," His eyebrows furrowed, "And I don't have on a shirt."

"It's not like I've ever seen you shirtless before, McGee."

She was met with silence, so she sighed and walked over to his top drawer, "I will get you a shirt."

She picked out the shirt on the top and tossed it over to him. He put it on then got out of bed, "I can't see."

"Jeez, it takes your eyes a long time to adjust," Abby replied. She took a hold of his hand and led him out of the room.

When they got into the living room she let go of his hand then walked over to the light switch.

Tim's eyes quickly closed as the light was turned on, "Not adjusted to light either."

"You'll get there," She replied. She pulled Tim's writing chair over to his computer chair.

"Take a seat, Timmy," She said as she sat in the writing chair.

"Okay."

"Nice boxers, by the way," Abby added with a smile. She needed to lighten the mood a little before she got started.

"They were on sale," Tim defended. He knew his orange boxers were an odd looking color choice for him, but he wasn't really expecting company.

Now they were both sitting, and Tim was waiting.

Abby just stared at him for a moment. It lasted until Tim couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't keep staring into her eyes, saying nothing… She was too beautiful.

"What did you need to tell me, Abbs?"

"Oh, right, um… Do you remember James?"

"The guy you've been dating for ten months? Yeah, I remember him," Tim replied, not liking where this was going.

Abby nodded, "Good. Well, um, tonight we… we went out."

"Okay."

"And, uh, he… he asked me something."

Tim's heart sank at that moment, "What did he ask?"

"He…" She took a deep breath, "He asked me to- to marry him."

Tim tried to hide the pain that he felt, "That's great, Abby. Congratulations," He replied, failing at his attempt to sound happy for her.

Abby would have laughed at Tim's pathetic attempt, but she knew now wasn't the time.

"Thanks, but… I, uh… I said no."

Tim's eyes widened, "What?"

"I couldn't make myself say yes." Abby stood back up and walked to the other side of the room, "I mean, we had a great ten months, but…"

Tim stood up, "I'm sorry, Abby."

Abby turned back around to him. She gave him a half smile, "Don't be sorry. _I'm_ the one that told _him_ no."

"Why did you say no, Abbs? I thought you really liked him."

Abby nodded, "I did… I _thought_ I did. But, when he asked me if I'd marry him, I realized something."

"What?"

"I couldn't marry one person while I was thinking of another."

Tim's eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"For ten months I went out with James. Ninety-five percent of the time was great. The other five percent he was trying to convince me that I should stop drinking Caf-Pow… Anyway, we liked a lot of the same stuff. He was super sweet, smart, kind, caring, funny-"

"Abbs," Tim stopped her, "The point?"

"Oh, right. I hadn't realized, until the moment he got down on his knee, that every time I thought of James and I having a future together, he wasn't _actually_ the person standing, sitting, or lying beside me."

"Who was?" Tim asked cautiously.

Abby stared deeply into his eyes, "You were, Timmy."

Tim's heart began pounding, "M- me?"

Abby nodded, "Yes, you."

"I-I don't… I don't know-"

"You see, Tim," Abby continued to explain, "I started dating him cause he was a lot like you. I didn't realize it at that time, but I realize it now. Then I _kept_ dating him, cause he was a lot like you. Then, when he asked me to marry him, the first thing I thought was 'But, he's not my Timmy'. I couldn't marry someone and forever know that that was my first thought… It'd be like, oh Bessie and Jude come sit and I'll tell you a story about how me and your dad met. You see, he asked me to marry him, and I said yes, but he wasn't who I really wanted. No, that would be your Uncle Tim. Yay!" She said, very sarcastically.

Tim still wasn't sure what to say. He had been waiting for years for something like this to happen, but he never actually _thought_ it would happen… he just hoped.

"Timmy, the longer you stay quiet the more nervous I get. I understand that you don't feel the same way, but I just need you to say… something. Anything."

"My… My eyes have adjusted to the light."

Abby nodded slowly, "That's good… I'm gonna go. Sorry I bothered you so late." She started heading to his door as he broke out of his trance.

He quickly caught up to her, "Wait," He said, taking a hold of her arm, "That's not what I wanted to say."

"No, it's okay, Tim," She replied, trying to hide the sadness in her voice, "I just needed you to know how _I_ felt."

"I know. Now I need you to know how I feel… Abby, please."

She slowly turned around and he let go of her arm, "Okay. Go ahead."

"First," Tim sighed, "I need to know, for a fact, that you're not here just because you're sad about breaking up with James."

"_I_ broke up with _him_, Tim. _I_ didn't want to be with _him_._ I_ wanted to be with _you_. I _want_ to be with you. _I_ love _you_, Tim," She blurted out, even before she knew what she was saying.

Tim couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face, "You- You love me?"

"Yeah… Yes, I do love you. I have for a long time."

"Wow… I," He cleared his throat, "I guess it's my turn now," He said, laughing nervously.

She smiled, "I guess."

He held out his hand for her to take, which she did. He then led her back over to the chairs, and they both sat down.

"From the… From the first time I saw you, I… I couldn't stop thinking about you. You've always meant… everything to me."

"I have?" She replied, almost not believing it.

Tim nodded, "I realized, a little too late, that I wanted to move things too fast when we first started going out. I knew that I pushed you away because I wanted something more. I spent the last eight years believing I'd never be able to be more than your friend." He stared into her eyes for a moment, then reached over and brushed her cheek with his thumb, "You're so beautiful, Abby. I love you so much."

She smiled, tears coming to her eyes, "You really mean it?"

"One hundred percent."

They both slowly leaned in and gave each other a kiss. At first it was soft and sweet, then it became more passionate.

They both stood up, closing the gap that sitting in the chairs kept between them. Tim wrapped his arms around Abby, and she did the same to him.

After a moment they had to separate for air, even though neither of them wanted to.

But, they used the time to look longingly into each others eyes. Both able to see the love that they shared. A love that they had hidden for so long.

Abby laid her head on Tim's chest, "I love you, Timmy."

He wrapped his arms tighter around her and kissed her forehead, "I love you too, Abbs."

* * *

><p><strong>This popped into my head last night. I wrote it from about 11pm-2am. I couldn't let myself go to sleep until I finished :) I hope you guys enjoyed! Review and let me know what you think.<strong>


End file.
